Those High School Years
by lauracanadabooks
Summary: When the Pretty Comittee enters high school... More drama unfolds. After all, these girls were MADE to make a statement.
1. Changes

Changes

**A/E welcome to my story with The Clique! Massie will be most written about but all the girls will get a well-rounded chap to introduce themselves briefly. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Sept.26th, 2012, 6:30PM_

_Massie's Bedroom_

"BEAN! Help me! Crisis!" Massie Block screamed at her pug, who whimpered and covered her ears with her paws. She sighed. "I'm sorry baby." Huffing, she decided that she only had until 7:00AM tomorrow morning to decide on THE outfit. Everyone knew first impressions were the most important. They classified you, they gave you personality and best of all... They defined you. Tapping her Chanel-manicured finger on her chin, she carefully selected a Helmut Lang soft twist top, a pair of Vince Denim cargo pocket skinny pants, Boutique 9 kya pumps, and a Marc Jacobs classic q francesca tote bag, completing the outfit with a Marc Jacobs wide rubber katie bracelet. She dressed her manequin and stepped back to evaluate. "Hmm..." She mused. "9.8. Perfectly school chic." All those OCD girls would know who THE girl was. It was important to have a good first impression. Even though she trust her judgement fully, she wasn't truly satisfied, until she found some new friends. That excluded the over-excited LBR from Florida who burst in Massie's room, unannounced.

Claire Lyons interrupted Massie's tranquility as she loudly announced, "What do you think?!"

Massie grimaced. An Old Navy lover, she was clad in a baby pink tee that said, "Hug Me!", a pair of ridiculous sweatpants that cut off at the ankles, and the dreaded Keds. "Who gave you permission to a, enter my room unannounced, b, show up in that ridiculous "ensemble", and c, interrupt my alone time?!" Massie calmly asked.

Claire's face immediately fell. "Well, we're both new and I thought..."

"You thought wrong, oh sweet little Claire. Get. Out." Without no further questions Claire fled Massie's boudoir, tears flying in all directions. Realizing it was already 6:27, Massie slipped on her favorite Minnetonka kiltie suede moccasin flats, and walked downstairs to where dinner was waiting.

* * *

_6:30PM, Dining Room_

"Mashed lightly fried cod with herbs and butter, fuscilli cream speckled pasta, and ceaser salad with garlic crisps." The Blocks' British housekeeper Inez, announced.

"Wow, looks delicious! Can't wait to tuck in!" William Block replied, eagerly eyeing the food.

"Will..." Kendra Block, Massie's mother tutted. William in turn looked sheepish and put down his fork. She had become heavily religious the moment that she found out Massie was receiving a little sister. Kendra led the prayer, while Massie and William exchanged a silent eye roll. "Dear our Father in Heaven, please help us to enrich these nutrients in our body and to put it to good use. We also pray for Massie to have a great first day at her school tomorrow. In Your Son's precious name, amen." She finished.

Respectively, William took his helpings of the food first, followed by Kendra, then Massie. She sighed, and asked her dad, "How was work today, dad?"

He replied when he was done inhaling his first gigantic mouthful of food. "Great, sweetie." To Kendra he said, "Things may be in full swing soon, dear."

"Oh that's wonderful Will but don't forget about us..." Kendra and William exchanged a lustful glance at each other, as he leaned over to place a kiss on his wife's cheek. She instantly blushed and whispered, "Not at the dinner table!"

William in turn whispered back a simple "Later."

Massie watched this with a distracted smile, thinking about her first day.

The rest of dinner continued with a casual, lightweight conversation, and soon, it was time for all of them to go to bed.

"Night, mom and dad. Love you lots." Massie planted a kiss on both her parents' cheeks, and in turn they replied, "Sweet dreams, darling."

Massie headed up the oak stairs, as she got ready for bed.

* * *

_8:30PM, Massie's Bedroom_

Massie grabbed her H&M sleep set. She would never admit this to anyone, but she loved sleeping in H&M- it was just so damn comfortable! She slipped on a pair of over-the-knee jersey leggings, and an oversized vintage top, with her Piglet slippers and her hair in a messy bun. She slipped on her "Diva Deluxe" satin sleep mask, and headed into bed, yawning all the way, and fell asleep before her head hit her silk Italian-imported raspberry pillow.

* * *

**A/E longest chap of intros. I'll be posting short & sweet chaps (unless I feel... Motivated? Extra-motivated?) every day, so enjoy! Review please. I'd love all that support! **


	2. Fake It 'Till You Make It

Fake It 'Till You Make It

**A/E The introductions are very short, 100-800 words at most. Don't worry, none of my future chappies will be like this!**

* * *

_Sept. 26th, 2012, 7:30PM_

_Kristen's Bedroom_

"Ugh... It's dreadful to be middle-class." Kristen Gregory moaned in exasperation to her feline companion, . He mewed in response and lept off her bed, leaving Kristen the lone occupant. After reviewing over her first day outfit (it wasn't that hard, she'd selected it a week before) that consisted of a Gryphon mimi dress, a BB Dakota pascal jacket, and a pair of Badgley Mischka macee bow pumps, and a Foley + Corrina knit leather city tote, with a trio of Gorjana tress stackable rings, she felt empty, and thought, 'Well I gotta do something, tomorrow's the start of school!' Determined, she marched to her bathroom and unveiled a big, brown box full of DIY spa items. This was one of those days where she just wanted to be rich, just like many of the OCD occupants. No-one knew that she was on scholarship, and no-one ever will.

* * *

_8:55PM, Kristen's Bathroom_

"All done!" Kristen was exhausted but at least she radiated. It was a lot of work applying this, applying that. Her cheeks were rosy, dotted with subtle freckles here and there. Even her hair got a chance to breathe now that she'd let it out of its tightly-bound ponytail. She dressed quickly, pulling on her FEM boxers and Garage tee, and padded off to bed.

* * *

**A/E please remember to review review review! Your support will only help motivate/fuel me=quick updates with longer chappies!**


	3. Chaos and Crazes

Chaos and Crazes

**A/E Dyl Pickles. Who else laughed? Just me? Aww... Enjoy~**

* * *

_Sept.26th, 8:00PM_

_Dylan's Bedroom_

Dylan Marvil stood in front of the mirror, trying to pick out her perfect first-day outfit. This was one of the times she wished she had a tight-knit group, to help her out. She didn't have many options, being chubby as a size 4. However she finally decided to go with her well-known style, loud and proud. She selected a pair of Clover Canyon Baroque rose scarf pants, a Raquel Allegra liquid satin sleeveless top, and a pair of Sam Edelman petty snow leopard booties, with her signature black school bag in tow, the Monserat De Lucca fatima tote. She rounded off the look with a boho-chic Eugenia Kim chiara turban headband. She didn't look half bad, she concluded.

"Dyl Pickles?" Merri-Lee Marvil's famous voice echoed to Dylan's room. She padded in annoyance to her mother's room, where she sat on her bed full of frustration.

* * *

_8:30PM, Merri-Lee's Room_

"Stop calling me that, mom! What!" Dylan grouched. "I need you to go help Rylee with her school outfit, darling. Go be a dear." Dylan scowled, and reluctantly strolled to her younger sister's bedroom. It was really, routine that Rylee moaned and groaned. _'I swear, this girl will be on Broadway, for a show called, "Here Me Lament'.' _Dylan snickered. Merri-Lee, curious, asked, "What's so funny?" Dylan glared at her mother, who she thought applied WAY too much of Rouge Dior Lipcolor. It made her look like an effing hooker. "Nothing." Was all Dylan said, as she exited her mother's room.

* * *

_8:40PM, Rylee's Room_

Dylan scowled at her mother before leaving. She arrived in Rylee Marvil's room, where the 10-year old sat, crying. "I don't *hiccup* wanna go to *cough* school!" Dylan shook her head, but sat beside her sister, consoling.

"It'll be alright, Ry-Ry. I'll help pick your outfit out, okay?" Immediately, Rylee smiled and stopped crying. "Really, Dylan?!" She smiled and replied, "Yep. Come on."

It wasn't that long before they agreed on a cute outfit for Dylan's younger sister. The Free People old school striped henley top, paired with the True Religion Becky boot-cut corduroy pants, with the RED Valentino flats with bow proved to be the solution to end Rylee's laments. Rylee timidly asked if she could borrow Dylan's Alexander Wang rocco duffel bag, and being the wonderful sister she was she of course had to let her.

The Marvil house was finally, FINALLY quiet. The sound was almost foreign; however Dylan found this the perfect bliss to fall asleep to.

* * *

**A/E As you can see, Dylan's love for Rylee shines through, while her tolerance for her mother is barely there. What could have caused Dylan to be so frigid toward her 'obviously' caring mother? We'll soon find out. Stick around for more? **


	4. Dilemmas and Problems

Dilemmas and Problems

**A/E Alicia... That's all I have to say. **

* * *

_Sept.26th, 7:30PM_

_Alicia's Room_

Alicia Rivera paced the entire length of her walk-in closet, trying to decide between choice a, which was made up of a Milly delphine leather swirl skirt, a Equipment signature sleeveless blouse and a pair of Badgley Mischka goodie ornament pumps, with a beautiful Alexander Wang pink pelican satchel and Kenneth Jay Lane crystal lace bib necklace, which were her hello-school presents from her parents, or choice b, a findersKEEPERS money penny playsuit, an A.L.C jones blazer, and a pair of L.K Bennett Alanise sandals, with a Tory Burch amanda hobo bag. In the end, she decided to go with choice a, it clearly outshined the other. As soon as she was done zipping up the outfit in a velvet keeping "jacket", her grandmother Lilo called her downstairs.

* * *

_7:45PM, Living Room_

"Alicia! Look what granny bought for you, dear!" She proceeded to dig out the most atrocious necklace ever, the bluma project kayah necklace. Alicia tried to hide a frown, and masked it with a bright smile and hugged her grandmother tightly. "Thank you, granny. I love it!" Alicia lied through her teeth, one of her specialities. But she was dismayed when her grandmother asked her, "Will you wear it tomorrow?" How could she? This would ruin her entire outfit! She'd come up with something. She said, "Yes!", and ran upstairs again to her bedroom, but not before she kissed her granny on the cheek.

* * *

_8:00PM, Alicia's Room_

Alicia pondered what to do... She'll figure it out in the morning, she decided. She wasn't about to stress and ruin her spa package from earlier today. Without even changing (her So Low high-waist leggings and Zoe Karrsen bat sweatshirt were comfortable enough to sleep in), she dived into her bed with a contented sigh.

* * *

**A/E Whatcha think? Clearly, Alicia's grannie has no fashion sense... Just kidding! A little eccentric pop here and there never really hurt anyone... Right?**


	5. Financial Situations

Financial Situations

**A/E I think Claire might be my favorite... Who's yours? **

* * *

_Sept.26th, 4:00PM_

_Claire's Room_

Claire Lyons was sitting on her bed, talking to her mother about a new wardrobe.

"But mom! Urban Planet and Old Navy don't CUT it here at OCD. See," Claire proceeded to jab her bitten nails at the phrase in the OCD Termbook, 'All students are encouraged to express their personal style.'" She read aloud. Her mother breathed a sigh. Claire smiled, knowing her mother had given up.

"All right, Claire bear. Let's go now and we'll see what there is at Target, Macy's and Winners, alright?"

Claire, overjoyed, lept up to hug her mother. "Come on mom! No time to waste!"

She pulled her mother eagerly out the door, while her mother laughed, all the way to the car. Claire really missed this, ever since the recession.

* * *

_ 4:30PM, The Mall: Old Navy_

"What about this, mom?" Claire held up an Old Navy shirt that said, 'Hi' in the front and 'Bye' in the back. It was very cute, with bows on the shoulders and an eye cut on the back. Judi Lyons' eyes immediately zoomed to the price tag. It stated, '$15.30'. She sighed.

"All right dear. Do you want to go to Walmart now?" Judi asked her daughter, who clutched her purchases close to her chest.

"Mom... I... Can we try Aéropostale?" Judi gasped, but seeing Claire's face fall, she patted her disappointed daughter's golden hair._ 'What's a little window shopping?' _Judi thought to herself.

"We can try, doll. But no-" She was cut off by excessive amounts of squealing. "Ah-eee! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Immediately, Claire rushed out of Old Navy and made a beeline for Aéropostale, the legendary store.

* * *

_5:00PM The Mall: Aéropostale_

"Whoa..." Claire breathed. She scanned the row, stopping at neon green jeans. She smiled, knowing green was her favorite color. When she tried them on, they were The Pair. The pair that every girl needed, the ones that fit her like a glove. Neon would certainly make a statement, for her beginning year of gr.9. She stood at the counter, waiting for the price. "$10.99," the cashier said in a bored tone. These were on sale, and even cheaper than her shirt! _'This is turning out to be a good day.'_ Claire thought, as she and her mother proceeded to Claire's (ironically) for her school bag.

* * *

_5:30PM The Mall: Claire's_

She roamed about the bag section aimlessly, staring jealously at the store next door, the designer FADed's glass panes shining, straight at Claire's face. They seemed to mock her, 'You can't afford me, you can't afford me...' Claire shook her head, knowing this was ridiculous. She turned to her mother, and started in on the begging. "Mom... Can I go take a look?" Claire asked with her best puppy-dog eyes. Her mother looked at Claire's face once, and shooed her out.

"Go on, dear. I'll be right there." Judi smiled at her daughter. Claire hugged her mother again, and shot out of the store like a bullet. Judi looked down at her worn old wallet, and her eyes filled with tears. Her credit cards were over-budgeted, Jay was struggling, they couldn't even buy groceries, and Judi hadn't gotten anything new for over 20 years. But, like any other mom she refused to talk to her children about the situation, for fear they would be reclusive. She wanted them to have the best life they could possibly have, and even if that meant an extra $30-40 or so over budget, then so be it.

* * *

**A/E NOT DONE! WILL EDIT LATER. SORRY GOTTA GO TO BED. READ & REVIEW :) **


End file.
